


Don't Wait

by Songficcer



Series: What I'm Here For [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, NSFW, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songficcer/pseuds/Songficcer
Summary: Takes place a few months after 'What I'm Here For.' Makoto is finally meeting Ami's mother over dinner.Repost.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Series: What I'm Here For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this down because I couldn't find a way to continue it and it just sitting here bothered me lol I decided to upload it again and finish it.
> 
> It's basically a reason to write smut and to warm up for other stories. Enjoy!

The brunette stood over the stove, apron on to protect her clothing from food stains, as she prepared dinner. Makoto lifted the lid to the curry dish, stirring the contents of the pot before replacing the lid and turning the heat down. Dinner was almost done, which was good as Ami's mother would be there soon. All the was left was the rice to finish and--

_DING_

Makoto smiled and moved to the rice pot, lifting the lid and stirring the rice to fluff it up.

"Smells good," came a soft voice behind her. Makoto smiled and looked over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Makoto replied before looking at the stove, checking the curry again. "Sorry, dinner will be pretty basic tonight."

Ami smiled and fully entered the kitchen. She leaned against the counter with her hip and loosely crossed her arms across her chest. "It's not like Mom and I gave you better options."

"Yeah," Makoto grumped. "Both of you liking sandwiches." Ami giggled.

"Need help with anything," Ami asked.

"Um," Makoto paused and looked over at the stove. "Actually, could you reach up and grab the dry mustard out of the cabinet? I think I'm going to add it to the sauce."

"Sure." Ami turned and opened the cupboard, reaching up onto the shelf that held the spices.

And Makoto's mouth watered.

Ami was of course dressed conservatively, but as she reached up, her skirt and shirt pulled tight against her body and Makoto felt herself twitch.

It had been several months since Makoto's mother had died. As a result, Makoto hadn't really been very receptive to the very few advances Ami had made. The bluenette had realized this quickly and respected Makoto's decision. There was no guilt in the relationship because of it, something Makoto was grateful for.

But the way Ami had stretched up had lit a fire low in Makoto's belly and...

Makoto moved and quickly grasped Ami by the hips and spun her around. Startled, Ami was about to ask what was wrong when Makoto's lips crashed against hers. Ami moaned and pressed against Makoto as the brunette pinned her against the counter with her taller body. Ami's hands moved up to Makoto's shoulders and clutched at her shirt, trying to tug her closer and deepen their kiss further.

Growling but not breaking their kiss, Makoto's hands pulled Ami's skirt up and then tugged her panties down. Before Ami knew what was happening, she was being hoisted onto the counter. The movement broke their kiss and Ami stuttered out Makoto's name moments before the brunette's hand cupped between her legs. Ami moaned, her head falling back and banging against the cupboard door, her eyes fluttering with each thrust.

Ami felt Makoto's free hand begin tugging at the buttons on her shirt and lifted her own hands to help. With each inch of skin Ami uncovered, Makoto kissed and nipped at it. When Ami's bra was uncovered, Makoto growled and bit at it, her dark story green eyes looking up at Ami. Ami instantly knew what Makoto wanted and abandoning the buttons of her shirt, she unclasped her bra instead. No sooner had Ami's breasts been exposed had Makoto latched onto one nipple, biting at it as her fingers pushed deeper into her partner.

Ami sobbed with each push of Makoto's fingers. This had been so unexpected and it felt so wonderful. Ami wanted to share in the pleasure but Makoto's fingers curled inside of her and she cried out instead.

" _Faster_ ," Ami cried, her hands clutching at the edge of the counter, her knuckles turning white at the tightness of her grip. Her hips bucked when Makoto obliged, her hand moving faster and even harder, something Ami hadn't realized she'd wanted, too.

Ami pulled at Makoto's face, bringing her up to kiss her as she sobbed again, shivers running down her spine. Every inch of her was on fire as she did her best to keep pace with Makoto, her hips rolling a bit awkwardly on the counter, her legs shivering around Makoto's waist. Her hands moved from Makoto's face to the front of her shirt, her fists curling intot he cloth. With each thrust, Ami called Makoto's name, the word falling from the bluenette's mouth faster and faster and--

" _Mako!_ "

Ami arched as she tipped over the edge, her inner muscles clinging to Makoto's fingers. Makoto leaned into her, face buried in her neck as she continued to work her hand between Ami's thighs, grunting with exertion. Ami leaned her head against Makoto's, continuing to sob with each thrust as waves of ecstasy crashed over her.

They stayed there together for a moment, leaning into each other and panting. Makoto pulled away first and looked up at Ami and smiled. "Hi."

Ami chuckled, her throat a bit hoarse. "Hey."

Makoto kissed Ami softly and began to slowly pull her hand away. Ami reached down and grabbed Makoto's arm, holding it in place, her legs tightening around the brunette's waist.

"Keep going," Ami whispered, placing soft kisses around Makoto's mouth. "Please."

Surprised but not disappointed, Makoto kissed Ami gently, her fingers thrusting into the smaller woman again. Ami moaned then gasped when the kiss broke. She whimpered at the quick and hard pace, her eyes opening to see Makoto's watching her. Ami smiled, doing her best not to break their locked gazes as Makoto's fingers curled inside of her.

It didn't take long before Ami came again, her head falling forward onto Makoto's shoulder, sobbing as shudders ran through her again.

Makoto held Ami close as the smaller woman clutched at her, her hand slowing to carry Ami through the rest of her release before stopping altogether and resting inside of her. Ami continued to shiver, her inner muscles clutching at the brunette's fingers. Then Ami slowly became aware of the world again and raised her head from Makoto's shoulder.

"That was... unexpected," she whispered.

Makoto chuckled. "Hopefully welcome, though."

"Mmm, _very welcome_ ," was Ami's reply. She rested her head against Makoto's shoulder again. She moaned when the fingers still inside her stirred and slowly pulled out. She sighed but leaned further into the taller woman.

Makoto chuckled; Ami always turned into such a cuddle bug after sex. She hugged Ami tightly before slightly pulling away. "We should probably clean up before your mother gets here."

"Mmm, but what about you," Ami asked even as her hands pushed the apron aside, reaching for the button of Makoto's pants.

Makoto smiled. "After your mother leaves, you can have me any way you want me," the brunette said.

"Promise," Ami asked, a devilish grin spreading across her face.

Makoto chuckled and kissed Ami softly. "Promise."

Ami smiled and gently pushed Makoto back so she could slide off the counter. Her legs were a little shaky and she clutched at Makoto's arms to steady herself. "You should change your shirt," Ami said with a blush. "I twisted it and now it's not laying straight."

"Like everything else in this house," Makoto replied, wiping her hands on her apron before taking it off so she could throw into the hamper as they both headed toward the bedroom. Ami's response was to smack Makoto gently on the shoulder as she walked past her girlfriend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ami giggled as she tried buttoning her shirt around Makoto's wandering mouth on her throat.

"You are not making this easy," the doctor remarked, swatting her girlfriend away. Girlfriend? Surely they were more than that. True, they had only gotten back together recently but they had been together for nearly a year total (nine months was close enough to a year). Mamoru and Usagi technically knew each other less time before getting engaged. Or falling in love, for that matter. Star crossed and all that, Ami reasoned. 

She digressed.

Then moaned. Makoto has moved her over to a wall and was pressing her face first into it, grinding her hips into the back of Ami's rear. Ami arched back, pressing back against Makoto's hips, shivering when Makoto's strong hands gripped her by the hips. Why was she getting dressed again?

"Do you think we could cancel without upsetting your mother?"

Oh, right. Mother, Ami thought.

Before Ami could be tempted to answer that, maybe they could get away with it, the doorbell rang. Makoto sighed, her breath tickling Ami's ear.

"Darn."

Ami giggled and quickly turned, nudging Makoto gently in the ribs to push her away. "Get a shirt on," Ami remarked, straightening her own pants and buttoning her shirt. "I'll let Mother in." Makoto smiled and winked at her as Ami disappeared out of the bedroom.

Ami ran her hands down her pressed shirt again when she reached the apartment door, smoothing out any wrinkles Makoto may have left on her. Satisfied, Ami opened the door and smiled at her Kaya. Ami bowed, as did her mother, before both women embraced in a warm hug, something still awkward for the both of them. 

Kaya was by no means an uncaring parent but could be a bit absentee at times, something Ami had understood and cam to expect. But she knew Kaya cared and that she was proud of Ami. After meeting with Kaya after Makoto went missing, the two began to build a better relationship and starting over, as it were, with them both as adults, doctors, and even footing.

As they pulled apart, Kaya cupped Ami's face and lightly kissed her daughter's forehead, something she hadn't don't since Ami was a small child, and smiled at her daughter. "Hello, dear."

Ami smiled and sratched her nose shyly. "Mother. How are you?"

"Tired, honestly," Kaya answered, sliding her arms out of her jacket to hang up. Ami took the jacket from her before she could and hung it herself as Kaya slid into a pair of house slippers. "When I became a doctor I did not think I'd spend so much time in meetings about how the hospital would be operated. I want to help people, not pay polotics."

"Couldn't what you're doing be considered helping," Ami asked as she turned to face her mother.

"I suppose," Kaya relented. "But it's not what I pictured for myself."

"Is it ever," Ami asked with a smile, turning to head into the apartment proper.

Kaya returned it as she followed Ami. "Wise as ever, my dear Ami." Kaya looked around before settling back on Ami. "So where's this Kino-san you're so smitten with?"

Ami blushed. "Mother!"

"Mizuno-san!"

Kaya and Ami both turned to see Makoto bowing deeply at the waist. "It's a pleasure to finally meet yo-....Dr Mizuno?"

"Kino-san, it's nice to see you again," Kaya said, surprised. Ami was dating--?

"Again," Ami asked, looking between her girlfriend and mother and back. "You've already met?"

"She...uh... was my mother's doctor," Makoto said, finally standing upright. She scratched the back of her neck. "I met her the day I flew in."

"Oh." Very eloqet, Ami, she thought to herself.

Kaya smiled, sadly and bowed deeply to Makoto. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother, Kino-san," she said. Standing and looking into Makoto's eyes, Kaya added, "She was a wonderful soul to know."

Makoto nodded and gave a bit of a watery smile. "Thank you." 

Ami waited, with bated breath, for the damn to break. After the incident in the kitchen and it nearly continuing in the bedroom, Ami was worried the hard worked progress she had made with Makoto was about to be for nothing. Not the sex, Ami reasoned, but that was amazing. No, Makoto was smiling and acting more herself in the last few days than she had in months. It was beautiful to see and Ami thought very fragile, too.

But nothing happened.

Instead, Makoto took a deep, calming breath and smiled her best smile. "Are you hungry? Ami didn't give me much to go on so I hope curry is fine." She turned and motioned for the doctors to follow her.

"Curry is fine, Kino-san," Kaya replied. 

"Please," Makoto said with a smile. "Makoto."

Kaya smiled. "Makoto-san."

Makoto chuckled as she stopped by the kitchen table. "It'll do." Without much thinking, she pulled the chair she had her hands resting on out and in much the same regard, Ami took the seat, allowing Makoto tuck her into the table. Kaya smiled but said nothing as she took her own seat, watching as Makoto disappear into the kitchen.

Makoto moved to the stove and her foot caught something on the floor and she glanced down. Panties. Ami's panties. From minutes before. Makoto's face went scarlet. She quickly scooped them up and after turning frantically in the kitchen, she opened the cabinet doors beneath the kitchen sink, threw the under garment in and slammed the doors shut.

"Uh, Mako-chan," came Ami's concerned voice a moment later. "Do you need help?"

"Nope," came Makoto's squeaky reply. "Everything is fine!" Taking a deep breath, Makoto quickly plated their food and bringing it out. After serving food and drinks, Makoto took a seat next to Ami and smiled at her then at Dr Mizuno Sr.

"How did you two meet," Kaya asked before taking a bite of her food.

Makoto glanced over at Ami, deferring to her on how they met.

"Gay bar," Ami said with a blush. "Minako-chan and Rei-chan and dragged me out and I happened to bump into Mako-chan. Just sorta went from there."

Oh yeah. The bar. Makoto had honestly forgotten and felt she didn't really meet Ami until her own senshi abilities manifested.

"Small world," Kaya said, taking another bite. Then she smiled at Makoto. "You're a very good cook, Makoto-san."

Makoto smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you."

Dinner went by smoothly. All through it, Ami watched Makoto, waiting to see if, when conversation drifted to her mother, would cause her to sink back into her depression. Ami was happy to see it didn't, even if Makoto did seem saddened by it. Kaya sensed this, too, and did her best to avoid the topic herself.

Dinner was completed and Kaya stood to go, citing an early morning. The couple said their goodbyes to Ami's mother before Ami walked her mother to the door. Kaya turned and hugged her daughter.

"She seems like a very good person, Ami," Kaya said softly. "Is she the one?"

Ami blushed but smiled happily. "She is."

"I'll invite you two over to a meal soon," Kaya said, slipping into her jacket and shoes. "I'd like to get to know Makoto better. She seems good for you. To you."

Ami's smile grew. "She is," Ami said again.

Kaya smiled. "I'll call you later, dear." And with that, Kaya left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I've glazed over this but let's be honest, y'all ain't here for this chapter. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so NSFW. Also, if you don't like strap-ons, you're prolly not going to enjoy this chapter.

After saying goodbye to her mother, Ami continued to stand in the entry way. She took several deep, steady breaths before heading to the bedroom. On her way, however, she saw Makoto clearing the dining table.

"Um, excuse me," came Ami's flirty reply. "What are you doing?"

Makoto smirked but did not turn to face her partner. "Cleaning up," was her simple reply. She stacked the plates but before she could actually pick them up from the table to take to the kitchen, Ami grabbed her by the hips and spun her around quickly, much like how Makoto had done to her. She pressed up against Makoto and the taller woman bent down, meeting Ami in slow, languid kiss.

They pulled apart after several long moments and Ami smiled up at Makoto. "I have plans for you," Ami said, sneaking her fingers in the waistband of Makoto's jeans and tugging her towards the bedroom. Makoto laughed and let herself be led, resisting only a bit. She enjoyed when Ami took control and it looked like it was about to be one of those nights.

Ami pulled Makoto into the bedroom. She slammed the door shut before pressing Makoto against it and kissing her deeply. Makoto happily returned it, her hands drifting down to Ami's ass and squeezing. Ami moaned and rolled her hips against Makoto, who only squeezed her rear again.

Their kiss ended and Ami wore a wicked smile. "So, you said I could have you anyway I wanted you. Is that offer still on the table?"

Makoto smirked. She wondered what Ami had in mind and couldn't wait to find out. "Of course."

Ami took several steps back, still smiling up at Makoto. "Strip out of your clothes," was her command and it broke no room for argument.   
Makoto blushed but did as she was told, Ami also stripping out of her clothing. 

As she did so, Ami stalked over to her side of the bed and for the first time, hesitated. Makoto came up behind her, kissing along the back of her shoulder, hands at Ami's hip bones, caressing gently. "What did you have in mind?"

Ami turned in Makoto's arms and kissed her gently. "So, before our fight, I went out and bought something for us to use."

Makoto bit her lip, trying to hide her smile. "You bought a sex toy?"

"Don't act surprised," Ami said flatly. "We already have a couple."

"True," was Makoto's response. "However, they're ones we brought into the relationship. You went out and bought one specifically for us."

Ami blushed and gently pushed Makoto's shoulder. "Don't tease me."

Makoto's smiled softened and she nuzzled along Ami's jaw. "Sorry, love." She pulled away and looked at Ami. "So, what did you get?"

Ami pulled away and turned again, opening the nightstand drawer before pulling something out.

It was a dildo, realistic looking, with a bulb on the end of it. Makoto instantly knew what it was and how it worked and smiled. "You bought a strap on?"

"Not exactly a strap on, as there are no straps," Ami reasoned. "But, yes, I did."

Makoto was impressed. And turned on. "Who's using it first?"

Ami smirked. "Me. If that's okay."

Makoto dipped her head and kissed Ami deeply. They were both panting when they broke apart. "More than okay."

Ami smiled with a predatory air. She took a step back, smirk still in place, and said in an authoritative tone, "Well, put it on me."

Makoto's blush deepened as she smiled, Ami's tone making her weak in her knees. She took the cock from Ami and kneeled before the smaller woman. Taking her hand, Makoto slowly slid her fingers over Ami's clit before delving deeper. Ami was already wet, but Makoto knew she could make her wetter.

Makoto's heated gaze flicked upwards to meet her own before the woman leaned forward again, placing a kiss just above Ami's most secret place. She pulled back and her eyes moving upward again as her middle finger slowly tracing back and forth along Ami's opening.

Ami gasped, her head falling forward and her hands moving to grip at Makoto's shoulders. Ami quickly decided to take down Makoto's hair and clutched fistfuls of the auburn locks as she felt Makoto's finger slowly slide into her, the brunette's palm slowly rocking over her clit.

"Mako," she gasped out, her hips rolling to meet the pace of Makoto's hand. Makoto added a second finger and Ami groaned, all but grinding herself onto Makoto's hand, hoping the woman would pick up her teasing pace just a little bit.

Instead, Makoto smiled and kept the tantalizing slow pace for a moment longer before gently pulling away. Ami growled with the loss of her, her hands still clutching Makoto's hair. The taller woman brought her fingers to her lips and sucked them clean, smirking at Ami who moaned at the sight of it.

"Mako, if you don't strap me right now, I'll do it myself and fuck you until you can't walk," was Ami's reply to her girlfriend's teasing.

Ami rarely spoke in such a way and Makoto was glad she was kneeling or else she would have fallen to her knees.

Makoto brought the cock up and gently using the bulbed end, slid it back and forth over Ami's wetness. Ami moaned and her hips rolled, her hands tugging on Makoto's hair. After several moments Makoto gently pushed the bulbed into Ami and Ami felt her muscles clamp around it, holding it in place. A ribbed spot above the saddle fit against Ami's clit and Makoto gently tugged on the cock and the ribbed place rubbed against Ami's clit, who moaned loudly.

Makoto stood moved to their bed and, sitting on her knees, beckoned Ami closer with a twitch of her finger. Ami smiled and moved closer and their lips came together again, gentler this time. The kiss was languid but deep and when they broke apart, Makoto giggled as Ami poked her in the stomach. She grasped the shaft with her hand and pulled at it, tugging Ami into the bed. Makoto then pinned Ami down by her shoulders, pressing the smaller woman's back into the bed. She kissed Ami again as she straddled the woman's waist, feeling the shaft of the dildo at her rear. 

Ami was the one meant to be in control but allowed Makoto to guide her. She'd have her moment soon she knew. For now, she was content to let Makoto take the lead.

Makoto smiled and sat up, her fingertips trailing over Ami's shoulders and down over her breasts, nails lightly scratching at her nipples. Ami moaned and shifted beneath her at the teasing touch.

Makoto positioned herself over the cock. Ami's hands went to Makoto's hips as her own moved upwards, sliding the shaft into Makoto. The Amazon groaned and Ami's heart beat wildly at the sound. 

Makoto sat there for a moment, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of Ami inside her like she was. When her eyes opened a moment later, she smiled down at her lover. Then she rolled her hips.

"Oh, God," was Makoto's intial response. Her entire body rolled over Ami's hips. But Ami would not be left out. She rolled her own hips and Makoto whimpered at the sensation, as did Ami, her clit grinding against the cock.

Makoto moved her hands down her body and then took Ami's hands from her hips. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed, her grinding pace picking up just a bit.

"Ami..."

"Mako."

"You feel so good," Makoto said with a groan.

Ami smirked and pushed her hips up, pushing deeper into her lover. Makoto cried out, her pace quickening again.

Oh, why had they waited so long to try this? They had used toys in the past, but always at least one of their hands would be occupied in using it. Makoto had always wondered what it would feel like to have Ami inside her and both her hands on her body at the same time. Now that it was happening, it felt wonderful. 

Makoto bent and kissed Ami, releasing her hands to brace her arms on the bed. Their breasts rubbed together and they both moaned into the other's mouth, Ami's hands caressing up and down Makoto's back.

In a show of strength, Ami quickly flipped them over so Makoto was beneath her. Makoto cried out, feeling the cock shift inside her.

Ami picked up her pace, sliding out of Makoto quickly just to slowly push back inside the taller woman. Ami moaned as Makoto's hips moved to match her pace.

"Oh, my God," Makoto moaned. "Faster, Love. _Please_."

Ami obliged, picking up her pace again and driving into Makoto. She made sure to stay as gentle as possible, she didn't want to hurt Makoto. But the way the Amazon bucked beneath her and dragged her nails down her back weakened Ami's resolve and her thrusts became harder.

She couldn't take it anymore. Ami sat back on her knees, grasped Makoto's hips with a near bruising grip and began to thrust hard and fast into her lover. Makoto cried out with each thrust, her hands scrabbling along the pillow beneath her head, gripping it tightly.

"Ami! Oh, God, _AMI_!"

Ami continued to drive in Makoto with a near frenzied pace, the cock grinding against Makoto's clit again and again. Ami groaned at her own stimulation and cried out herself, calling Makoto's name.

Makoto shivered then went rigid for a long, beautiful moment before convulsing beneath Ami. She cried out the smaller woman's name as she came, her legs wrapping around Ami's waist, pulling her closer. Ami groaned and leaned over her girlfriend once again, pushing deep inside Makoto, grinding her hips so the cock ground against Makoto's clit, extending her orgasm.

After a long moment, Makoto's legs dropped from Ami's waist. Ami's pace slowed then stopped as she nuzzled along Makoto's throat. Makoto's hands came up and caressed along Ami's back slowly, soothingly as she continued to shiver beneath her.

Ami made to move and Makoto gripped at her, holding her close.

"Stay, please."

Ami leaned back down, a small smile on her face. She laid her full weight on the taller woman, knowing Makoto could handle her, no problem.

They laid in silence for a while until the sweat on their skin began to cool, causing Ami to shiver.

"I'm going to pull out now," Ami said. When Makoto nodded and let her go, Ami leaned back on her knees, pulling out as she did so. She rolled to the side of the bed and laid beside the Amazon.

After catching her breath, Makoto turned to Ami, a thought striking her. "You didn't come, did you?"

Ami blushed but shook her head. "No. As much of a turn on it is to be strapped and as good as it feels, I rarely orgasm this way."

Makoto nodded and rolled over, kissing Ami gently. She moved down Ami's neck and clavical before moving lower still. She gently bit and sucked at Ami's nipples, causing her to whimper softly. But Makoto moved lower still, kissing her way down Ami's body until she laid between the smaller woman's legs.

Makoto settled herself between Ami's legs. She gently grasped the shaft still between Ami's legs and gently pulled. Ami groaned as her body released the toy inside her. Makoto tossed the toy into the floor, knowing they'd clean it later. But, for now, it needed to be out of the way. Makoto turned her attention to the prize in front of her.

Ami's clit was red and swollen from grinding on the toy. Makoto knew Ami would be sensitive and she took a gentle approach, slowly dragging her tongue along Ami.

Ami groaned, one of her hands moving down to clutch at the back of Makoto's head. She wasn't trying to guide Makoto's action, she just wanted to be closer to the woman she loved so very much while she was in such a vulnerable position.

Makoto's strokes were slow and gentle but firm. It didn't take long for Ami to begin shaking beneath Makoto, her hips rolling slowly against Makoto's tongue.

Ami came with a soft sigh, Makoto's name mixed in somewhere. She shivered and gasped, her hand gently tugging at the back of Makoto's head.

After coming down, Ami realized Makoto had climbed back up the bed to lay beside her and was gathering her into her strong arms. Ami sighed and moved to rest her head against Makoto's shoulder, her own arms draped loosely around Makoto's waist.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Ami smiled up at Makoto and kissed her softly. Then she remembered something from dinner.

"What happened in the kitchen when the cabinet door slammed shut?"

Makoto laughed, biting her bottom lip to hold in her giggles. "Your underwear was still in the middle of the floor. I panicked, worried your mom would find me holding them. So I threw then under the sink and in my haste slammed the door shut."

"Oh, my God," was Ami's response, hiding her face in Makoto's shoulder, embarrassed. She was very happy her mother hadn't walked into the kitchen with the intent to help serve dinner. 

Makoto chuckled and kissed the top of Ami's head. She moved and shut off the light at the nightstand. They shuffled a bit to pull the blanket out from beneath them before settling down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Per my pen name, this story was inspired by a song: "Don't Wait," by Mapei. I have a whole ass Mako/Ami playlist if anyone is interested.


End file.
